The present invention generally relates to biliary catheters and methods of use. More specifically, the present invention relates to single operator exchange biliary catheters and associated ancillary devices.
Endoscopic procedures for treating abnormal pathologies within the alimentary canal system and biliary tree (including the biliary, hepatic, and pancreatic ducts) are increasing in number. The endoscope provides access to the general area of a desired duct using direct visualization, however, the duct itself must be navigated using a catheter in conjunction with fluoroscopy and guidewires.
Catheters are known for treatment of targeted anatomical regions. Known methods and devices for using biliary catheters for accessing the biliary tree for performing catheter procedures are disclosed in Weaver et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,302 and Karpiel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,602, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
In general, for treatment of an abnormal pathology within a patient""s biliary tree, an endoscope is first introduced into the mouth of the patient. The endoscope includes a proximal end and a distal end, and has a lumen extending longitudinally between the proximal and the distal ends. The endoscope is guided through the patient""s alimentary tract or canal until an opening at the distal end of the endoscope is proximate the location for gaining access to the area to receive treatment. At this point, the endoscope allows for other components, such as a catheter, to access the targeted area.
For visualization or treatment within the biliary tree, the distal end of the endoscope is positioned proximate the papilla of vater leading to the common bile duct and the pancreatic duct. A catheter is guided through the lumen of the endoscope until a distal tip of the catheter emerges from the opening at the distal end of the endoscope.
The catheter maybe used for accessing the biliary tree. The distal end of the catheter is guided through the orifice to the papilla of vater (located between the sphincter of oddi) leading to the common bile duct and the pancreatic duct. A guidewire may be used for further accessing a desired location within the biliary tree. The guidewire is inserted in an opening at a proximal end of the catheter and guided through the catheter until it emerges from the distal end of the catheter.
If visualization of the common bile duct is desired, the guidewire is guided into the common bile duct. The catheter is advanced over the guidewire, as previously described, until the distal end of the catheter is positioned in the common bile duct at the desired location. The catheter is now in position for delivery of contrast media for fluoroscopic visualization of anatomical detail within the common bile duct. Once the guidewire is placed, it is desirable to maintain position of the guidewire during subsequent catheter procedures, including catheter exchange procedures.
Present biliary endoscopic procedures include the use of multi-lumen catheters for endoscopic retrograde cholangiopancreatography, endoscopic retrograde sphincterotomy, the use of balloon catheters having retrieval balloons, and other therapeutic and diagnostic procedures. As described in general above, these present biliary endoscopic procedures are performed using guidewire techniques. The present devices utilized in these procedures are at least 180 cm long since they pass through the endoscope, which is commonly at least 150 cm long. Therefore, when using a standard catheter having a guidewire lumen extending the full length of the catheter, guidewires used during these procedures must be at least 400 cm in length to accommodate the exchanging of different devices while maintaining access and position within the biliary tree. The exchange of devices over a 400 cm guidewire is both time consuming and cumbersome.
Due to the length of the guidewire, physicians require at least two assistants in the room to perform the biliary endoscopic procedure. Typically, one assistant is responsible for the patient and device-related concerns, while the other assistant is responsible for the guidewire. The additional hands required due to the length of the guidewire results in a relatively more time consuming and costly procedure.
The present invention provides rapid exchange biliary catheters which may include a guidewire lumen having a C-shaped channel through which the guidewire is disposed. This design may not allow for the use of very small guidewires, such as a 0.018-inch diameter guidewire, if the wire diameter is smaller than the channel. Thus, the physician may face a limited choice of guidewire sizes for use in a biliary procedure when some types of rapid exchange catheters are being utilized.
It is desirable to have an exchange catheter suitable for use within the alimentary canal for accessing targeted anatomical regions, such as the biliary tree, having features which facilitate rapid exchange and allow an exchange procedure to be performed by a single operator. It is desirable to have a biliary exchange catheter which may be used in connection with a shorter guidewire, and requires less personnel for performing biliary procedures. It is desirable to have a biliary exchange catheter which limits the amount of guidewire over which the catheter must travel.
It is also desirable to have a biliary rapid exchange catheter which may be convertible for use between conventional guidewire techniques and rapid exchange guidewire techniques. It is desirable to have a biliary rapid exchange catheter which is easily removable from the guidewire, and adaptable for use with most catheter systems used within the alimentary canal.
It would also be desirable to have a rapid exchange catheter which would allow for the use of small diameter guidewires, such as a 0.018-inch guidewire, without the risk of the guidewire slipping out of the guidewire lumen through the channel.
The present invention relates to a biliary catheter for use in biliary endoscopic procedures which incorporates rapid exchange catheter features. Rapid exchange features include an effective guidewire lumen which is much shorter than the overall catheter length to facilitate rapid exchange of the device over the guidewire.
In one preferred embodiment, the present invention is an improved catheter for use in biliary procedures which includes a shaft having a proximal end and a distal end. The improvement includes a guidewire lumen carried by the shaft extending from a location proximal of the distal end of the shaft to a location proximate the distal end of the shaft. Means are provided for accessing the guidewire lumen from a location exterior to the catheter shaft, located a substantial distance distal of the proximal end of the shaft.
The guidewire lumen may be formed integral with the shaft. The means for accessing the guidewire lumen may include an opening extending through the wall of the catheter shaft. Additionally, the wall of the catheter shaft defined by the guidewire lumen may include a relatively weak area extending longitudinally between the opening and the distal end of the shaft. The weak area may be perforated. The catheter may further include a tool for guiding a guidewire through the opening into the guidewire lumen.
In a further preferred embodiment, the means for accessing the lumen may include a slit in the wall of the catheter shaft. An ancillary lumen may extend between the catheter proximal end and the catheter distal end.
In one embodiment, the means for accessing the guidewire lumen includes a first opening or intermediate guidewire port through the wall of the catheter shaft into the guidewire lumen located proximal of the distal end of the shaft. A second opening or proximal guidewire port into the guidewire lumen is located proximal of the first opening. A channel extends between the first opening and the second opening. The channel includes a longitudinal opening to the exterior of the catheter shaft extending between the first opening and the second opening in communication with the guidewire lumen. The longitudinal opening preferably is smaller than the diameter of a guidewire used therewith.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a biliary rapid exchange catheter. The biliary rapid exchange catheter includes a biliary catheter sized for passage within an endoscope including a shaft having a proximal end and a distal end. The biliary catheter includes a tubular member having a proximal end, a distal end, and a guidewire lumen extending longitudinally therethrough which extends between a location proximate the distal end of the shaft (a distal port) to a location proximal of the distal end of the shaft (a proximal port). The proximal port is provided in communication with the guidewire lumen, at a location proximal of the distal end of the shaft.
The proximal port may be located at the proximal end of the tubular member. The guidewire lumen may then extend between the proximal end and the distal end of the shaft. The guidewire lumen would then include a weakened area extending longitudinally between the proximal port and the distal end of the shaft. The biliary catheter may further include an ancillary lumen extending between the proximal end and the distal end of the shaft.
The biliary catheter may alternatively include an intermediate port into the guidewire lumen at a longitudinal location between the proximal port and the distal end of the shaft or distal port. Means are included extending longitudinally between the proximal port and the intermediate port for allowing a guidewire to be moved between a location exterior of the guidewire lumen to a location within the guidewire lumen between the proximal and intermediate ports. The means for allowing the guidewire to be moved between a location exterior the guidewire lumen and within the guidewire lumen include an open channel extending longitudinally between the proximal port and the intermediate port.
The means for allowing the guidewire to be moved between a location exterior the guidewire lumen and within the guidewire lumen may include a weakened portion within the tubular member extending longitudinally between the proximal port and the intermediate port. The weakened portion may be perforated.
The biliary rapid exchange catheter may also include a second tubular member having a cross-sectional profile which serves to convert the channel of the catheter from a C-shaped design to an O-shaped design. The tubular member is inserted through the channel and into the guidewire lumen, and is extended longitudinally therein. The tubular member includes a lumen for receiving a guidewire.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes a method of positioning a biliary catheter including a shaft having a proximal end and a distal end, within a patient""s alimentary canal. The method includes the step of providing a catheter with a guidewire lumen therein. The guidewire lumen extends from a location proximal of the distal end of the shaft to a location proximate the distal end of the shaft. A port is provided through a sidewall of the shaft into the guidewire lumen. The port is located distal of the proximal end of the shaft. The method further includes the step of moving a guidewire through the port, relative to the shaft. The method may further include the step of advancing the catheter over the guidewire.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes a method of exchanging a catheter during a biliary endoscopic procedure. The method includes the step of passing an endoscope having a lumen extending longitudinally therethrough, through a patient""s mouth into the alimentary canal. A distal end of the endoscope is positioned proximate an opening into the biliary tree. A guidewire is passed through the lumen of the endoscope.
A catheter is provided having a guidewire lumen carried by the shaft, extending from a location proximal of a distal end of the shaft to a location proximate the distal end of the shaft. A first opening is included into the guidewire lumen, located distal of the proximal end of the shaft. The catheter is advanced over the guidewire, wherein a proximal end of the guidewire exits the first opening.
The method may further include retracting the catheter over the guidewire. In one embodiment, wherein the catheter is retracted over the guidewire until the opening is outside the proximal end of the endoscope, the catheter has a weakened area extending longitudinally between the opening and the distal end of the catheter. The method further comprises the step of peeling the catheter away from the guidewire.
The catheter may further include a second opening or intermediate opening into the guidewire lumen. A channel extends longitudinally between the first opening and the second opening. The method further comprises the step of passing the guidewire radially through the channel opening while inserting or retracting the catheter until the guidewire exits the second opening.
In one embodiment, the present invention additionally includes a method of exchanging guidewires during a biliary endoscopic procedure. The method includes the step of inserting a second tubular member having a lumen through the channel into the guidewire lumen and advancing it longitudinally therein before advancing the catheter over the guidewire